The Creation
by shegoismyfav
Summary: This is the story of how one Celstial Sanderson came to be...Okay, so really it's only the first quarter to a third of the story that's M, the rest is really just a high T. Prologue to The Ressurection.


Winifred Sanderson was a favorite of Satan. An extremely powerful and intelligent witch, she worshipped the ground he walked on. It was such adoration that brought her to his attention and caused him to gift her with her spell book. And while she wasn't as beautiful as her youngest sister, she was t repulsive either. Which was why, after a few years of proving her worth, he took her as his lover.

He would take her to hell for days on end and have his way with her. He always made sure to leave her barren after their encounters, until he decided he needed an heir. Winifred was his natural choice for the mother. Her magic paired with his demonic ways would ensure an extremely powerful heir. And he knew she would raise the child to worship him.

He didn't bother to tell her his plans as he knew she would agree with anything he said.

"Winifred my heartless witch, roll over for Master," he cooed.

The woman instantly obeyed, turning over from where she had been napping. She was bare, as he had left her mere hours before. She was still half asleep, by responded when she felt his hand palming her breast. The sensation snapped her awake, and she released a pleasure filled moan. Smirking at how easily he could manipulate her, he leaned down and kissed her deeply, swallowing her sigh of pleasure. Releasing her mouth, he began to trail kisses down her neck to the valley in between her breasts. Her talon like nails but into his back as she slipped further into ecstasy.

"Master," she moaned as he began to ravish her breasts with his teeth and tongue. She released a high pitched yelp as he marked her flesh as his own. "Master, thou art divine," she purred.

His free hand slipped down her stomach to the patch of curls between her legs. She was soaked, obviously more than ready for him. Ordinarily, he would have taken her then and there, leaving her unfulfilled and needy. He knew more often than not that she would finish the job herself. In a rare moment of kindness, a very rare moment, he decided to reward her for being so perfect as to carry his child.

He inserted first one finger, then two, then three, spurred on by her surprised yet delighted gasp. The more she panted and squirmed the more he increased his pace. Winifred didn't last long under his ministrations, her body going rigid and then trembling violently. Her climax was voiced with a high pitched scream. Stars and colors exploded behind her eyelids.

It was the most marvelous thing she had ever felt, but she couldn't understand why he catered to her so. It was her job to serve him. Before she could even speak, before her body stopped trembling with aftershocks, she heard his voice.

"Winifred, you were delightful," Satan praised.

He had quite enjoyed watching her orgasm. The feeling of her inner walls tightening, muscles clamping down and quivering around his fingers had almost set him off as well. It had definitely aroused him. He wanted to see it again.

As her trembling died down and her breathing evened, he began to press kisses between her legs. Winifred's eyes flew open in shock. He had never done this to her before, though she had done it to him. It felt amazing, and she moaned, her hand gripping the back of his head to urge him on. She could feel her own arousal dripping down her thighs, and before long a tongue was lapping it away.

Satan was enjoying himself very much. His mistress was behaving marvelously, and he was intoxicated by her spicy taste. He flicked his tongue at the protruding bundle of nerves, causing her hips to buck into his face. She was also growing more vocal by the second.

Without warning, her muscles clamped down, and she had the second of many orgasms. He cleaned her thighs as she rode out her last climax, and for a moment he wondered if she'd be able to reciprocate the attention. He rose up to kiss her, and to his surprise she reacted quickly, her tongue tangling with his, obviously eager to please him. He allowed her to take control, and quickly felt her hands stroking his throbbing member. Tired of waiting, he snapped his fingers, removing the contraception spell he had placed upon her when they first began to have intercourse.

He tapped her hip, and she spread herself for him. He penetrated hard, setting the pace as quickly as possible. Through his haze of ecstasy, he was vaguely aware that Winifred was close to coming undone as well. With one final thrust, he spilled his seed into her fertile womb. She screamed her release soon after, pleasuring him further.

He pulled out and left her without a word. She was panting, body glistening with sweat. As he turned his back on her, he couldn't help but envision her flat abdomen rounded with his child.

Winifred was transported back to her cottage later that day, unaware that she was pregnant.

* * *

><p>Winifred hadn't seen her beloved Master in a month and a half and was feeling quite lonely. She was also concerned, because her time of the month had come and gone without and sign of her bleeding. At first, she worried she may be with child, but then recalled that Master had created a spell to protect her from conceiving. This morning, she had woken before dawn, her stomach upset. She managed to keep the contents of her stomach down, but was still very nauseous.<p>

Regardless, she had risen and dressed with her sisters. She had been distressed to discover that her corset and dress fit a bit too snugly around the middle. Needless to say, she was not in a very good mood. She was currently waiting for Mary to finish preparing breakfast. She sat in her armchair, one hand on her stomach, the other supporting Book as she read.

"Winnie! Sarah! Breakfast is ready!" Mary called as she sat the food and cups of tea on the table.

Winifred stood, fighting a particularly strong wave of nausea, and went over to the table. As soon as the smell of the food hit her she was running toward the front door. Once outside, she was violently ill. From her kneeling position, she could hear her sisters running up behind her.

"Winnie! Winnie, what's wrong?!" Mary yelled.

"I'm not sure. My stomach won't settle down."

With that, she turned her head and was sick again. Mary winced and rubbed her back, hoping to soothe her. When there was nothing left in her stomach, Winifred, with the help of her sisters, stood and went back inside. They helped her up to their shared bedroom and she laid down. She was deathly pale, though her face still held a tint of green. Her hand cupped her stomach, which was still churning. Mary, observing the motion, and knowing who her sister had as a lover, ventured to ask a question.

"Winnie? Hast thou bled this month?"

"No," Winifred groaned, feeling too sick to add an insult.

"Dost thou think thy could be with child?"

"Impossible. Master cast a spell so that I would remain barren."

"Well there's obviously something wrong."

"Of course there is, you dolt!" the eldest snapped.

"What about Book?" asked Sarah, who had been silent so far.

"What does Book have to do with this?" asked Mary.

"Doesn't it have some sort of spell to determine pregnancy?" Sarah said.

"She's right! Sarah, mayhap thou aren't as dimwitted as I thought!" Winifred said excitedly. "Boooooook, come to Mummy," she called.

The spell book, bound in human skin, floated up the stairs into the bedroom, eye searching for its Mistress. It flew into her hands, flipping rapidly until it came to the proper page. Winifred read it slowly before pressing her palm flat against her abdomen and reciting the incantation. An image floated into her mind of a small baby, surrounded by darkness. Her stomach lit up with a soft white light.

Shocked, she dropped her spell book, which landed on the floor with a bang.

"Well?" Mary asked tentatively.

"Master hath given me a gift," Winifred said, still stunned. She looked up at her sisters, who were obviously confused. "He hath chosen me to bear his child, you oafs!"

"A baby!" Sarah cried excitedly. "Baby! Baby! Baby! Oh Winnie, what is it?"

"We'll have to wait and see," she replied calmly, though inside she was a bundle of nerves and emotion.

* * *

><p>And wait they did. Seven and a half months. Winifred was huge and fed up with being pregnant. She was sick of not being able to fly, sick of her sisters constantly touching her stomach, and sick of being fussed over. She hadn't been able to do anything for the past month, her impending due date and cold weather causing Mary to be extremely overprotective.<p>

She couldn't see her feet anymore, and her maternity dress wasn't as beautiful as her regular dress. There were so may disadvantages to being pregnant. She just wanted it to be over with.

* * *

><p>On a cold January morning in 1689, a baby entered the world.<p>

Winifred woke up to severe lower back pain. It wrapped around the front of her body above her pelvis. She panted, both hands cupping her distended stomach. She shifted, hoping to get it to ease off and go away. It persisted, and the more she moved the more intense it became.

It had been present the night before as well, but hadn't been so agonizing or noticeable then. She'd merely waved it away as back pain from her weight gain, something she was no stranger to. Now she saw the pain for what it truly was-she was in labor, and had been since early evening the night before. She sat up, gasping as the reality of her situation sunk in.

While the physical evidence was there, she had never really acknowledged that she was going to have to care for a living, breathing thing. A creature that was totally dependent on her for its survival. Even her sisters, dull as they were, could survive without her. As this knowledge sank in, her breathing quickened, so that by the time she had accepted the fact that in mere hours she would be holding her child, she was nearly hyperventilating.

As she sat panting, she felt pressure on her lower abdomen. Seconds later a rush of fluid soaked her thighs and the bedclothes. Fear gripped her heart as she recognized what the fluid signified.

"Mary! Sarah! Tis time!" Winifred screamed at the top of her lungs.

Both women were awake and at her side instantly, lighting candles to ensure they could see as it was still dark. Winifred threw the covers off, cringing at the chill in the room. Mary, who had witnessed Sarah's birth, piled pillows behind her back for support. Winifred spread her legs and lowered her hand to her lower half. Feeling gently, she concluded that it wasn't yet time to push.

Sarah watched in awe, never having witnessed a birth as she was the youngest of the three. Soon after Winifred was settled, Mary came around the side of the bed and held her hand. As another contraction ripped through her body, Winifred squeezed her sister's hand tightly and screamed. It was over almost as quickly as it began, but to the woman on the bed it felt like a lifetime.

"Shh, shh," Mary soothed.

Her labor continued on for several hours. Obviously, this child didn't want to make her life easy. The sun was high in the sky, its rays dancing off the snow and causing it to gleam when Winifred felt the urge to push. Her hand, trembling from pain, went between her thighs to check her progress. She felt the opening there, now wide enough to birth a child.

"Mary," she called just to be sure, "am I ready?"

"Yes, Winnie." She turned to Sarah. "Go fetch and boil some water. It will be needed soon."

"But Mary, I want to see the baby!" she whined.

Though weak with pain, Winifred managed to muster enough strength to zap the blonde with lightening. With a yelp she ran to do as she was told. The redhead screamed as the strongest contraction nearly ripped her in half. Her hands grasped at the bed sheets and she spread her legs as wide as they would go. Tears were streaming down her face from the incredible pain, and what was worse, the contractions were so close together they were almost a single one.

* * *

><p>From his throne in hell, Satan watched as his once-mistress suffered in childbirth. It excited and pleased him that she was in such agony, especially since it was his doing. He grinned maniacally as her screaming reached a new pitch. Oh yes, this was going to be very entertaining indeed.<p>

* * *

><p>Winifred's screams were reaching new pitches as they waited for Sarah to return with the water. Both women knew it was dangerous to keep the babe waiting, for it and Winifred, but they also knew that if she birthed the babe without water there would be no way to clean it.<p>

"Sarah!" screamed Winifred, desperate to push.

"I'm coming, Winnie!" she called back as she struggled with the steaming water.

As soon as the blonde poked her head around the door frame Winifred bore down as hard as she could. Mary counted for her, and at then the elder sister fell back in exhaustion.

"Thou art doing wonderfully, Winnie!" Mary praised from the foot of the bed.

Panting, Winifred sat up and pushed again on the next contraction. Sarah watched, half amazed and half disgusted as her sister brought another human being, well half-human being, into the world.

"I see the head!" Mary crowed as her sister once again collapsed.

Despite her fatigue, the redhead found renewed strength at the thought that her child was mere minutes from entering the world. Another push had the head out, and another the shoulders. Winifred lay back, sweat and tears dripping down her face. She was pale with exhaustion and every muscle in her body was trembling.

"Come on Winnie, one more push!" Mary encouraged.

"I can't! Exhaustion hath consumed me!" she cried.

"You can! Just one more, Winnie! Thou art so close!"

Determined, the exhausted woman sat up and bore down one final time. She felt the babe slip free and fell back with a sigh of relief. Mary instantly took the babe over to the hot water and began to bathe it. From her place on her bed, Winifred began to grow anxious. She had yet to hear her child cry. Actually, she didn't even know what gender the child was. Had she done her Master proud and produced a son, or had she disappointed him by producing a daughter?

"What is it, Mary? What is it?" Sarah asked, bouncing excitedly.

"Mary," Winifred called in a raspy voice, "is it healthy?"

A soft mewling answered her question as the child took its first breath. It gradually crescendoed into a full-blown wail. To the spent woman on the bed it was the most beautiful sound in the world. She watched through lidded eyes as her younger sister swaddled the babe in a blanket before bringing it over.

"It's a girl," Mary whispered as she handed the baby to her mother.

Winifred thought she would be crestfallen if she birthed a girl, but looking down at the tiny infant nestled in her arms, she couldn't be further from the truth. The child was beautiful, perfect porcelain skin, a small mane of red hair already present. And then she opened her eyes. They were the palest of blues, the pupil surrounded by a ring of red. They were identical to her father's.

"Oh Winnie, what's her name?" Sarah squealed.

_'Celestial,'_ a voice whispered to her subconscious. Her eyes glazed over for a split second before refocusing. She gazed down at her daughter who was happily nursing.

"Celestial," she whispered. "Celestial Sanderson."


End file.
